


Lies in disguise

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: The toss of the dice [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Confessional Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg's relationship develops over the years. Greg, however, can't stop thinking that there's something off about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> So this is the next part of "The Toss of the Dice"! It's angsty, so you're warned!
> 
> Since I know not everyone likes porn (it's very light here, but still), you can skip the Year 3. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Jane.

**Year 1**

“... And this is what I want to do with my life, Myc. What do you think?”

Mycroft and Greg were walking down the hall, looking for a good place to study. Besides all the faces Mycroft made about this, they were holding hands like boyfriends (it made Greg really, really happy).

“My dear, you are perfectly capable. It is a hard career, of course, although I think you will be settled as a DI really fast.”

Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand lightly and kissed the boy in the lips.  He knew Myc was posh with his words, but the meaning behind them mattered all the most.

_I trust you._

Greg was grinning like a mad dog when suddenly they heard voices coming in their direction. Suddenly as well, Mycroft let go of Lestrade’s hand.

“Wait, Myc. What is the problem?” He was really confused right now.

“I forgot to do something, Gregory. My apologies.” Looking a little more distracted than normal, Mycroft turned on his heels and left.

“Hey, Greg! We are going to a pub. D’ya wanna come with us?”

Oh, now Lestrade understood: the people coming down the hall were his friends, Tommy and David.

_Perhaps Mycroft thinks I would be ashamed to be seen with him…_

However, as most likely these words appeared to be truth, Greg had a feeling that the one who would be ashamed to be seen with the other was _Mycroft_.

* * *

 

 

**Year 2**

“I am not your boyfriend.”

They were eating some takeaway in Mycroft’s bedroom and, as expected, Greg choked with the food.

“Why are you saying that?” He asked, wiping the tears off his eyes.

Mycroft shrugged.

“Because it is the truth, Gregory: I am not your boyfriend.”

Greg put down the fork and turned all his attention to Mycroft.

“No, I mean: why are you saying that _now_? I’ve called you my boyfriend in the past and you never had made this unbelievable egocentric remark. What is your problem?” He was trying to cool down, unsuccessfully. He liked Mycroft so much and respected every thought of his, but this was something Greg did not want to bear with.

Mycroft took a deep breath, as looking for patience.

“My dear, you know it is true. And I haven’t refused it earlier regarding your _feelings_ , I respect them very much.”

“And now you’re saying this is my fault! Brilliant, really awesome. Thank you for everything and I’m sorry for taking your time.” He put the dish and the fork on the table and walked to the door.

“… _Wait._ ”

Greg looked down where Mycroft’s hand had taken his wrist.

“What do you want now? I am nothing to you, so I don’t want to be in the same room with such a person.”

Mycroft rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

“My apologies, Gregory, I didn’t want to make you feel uneasy. I will not bring such a matter for now on. Please, stay.”

Sighing deeply, Greg nodded. Smiling, Mycroft kissed his lips and hugged him lightly.

But, as much as Greg was happy with that, five words, the ones who haunted him constantly, popped up in his head, making his heart ache:

_He is ashamed of me._

* * *

**Year 3**

“May I ask you, my dear, to drive faster? Our location is not so far, for God’s sake!”

Greg shrugged.

“You were the one who told me to take your car, Myc, and I ain’t used to it yet. If we had come with my motorcycle…”

Mycroft shook his head.

“That beast? I would never climb such a thing, my dear. I thought this matter was clear by now.”

Greg smiled.

“I know you fear it…”

“I don’t fear anything!”

“… But I’m a good driver, you know. And, Myc, you would have the opportunity to hug me without feeling …”

He stopped before the word came out his lips. _Stop thinking about it, for God’s sake. He is here, with you, on a trip. Calm down._

“… Never mind. So, where do I have to turn?”

Of course Mycroft knew what he was thinking, the bloody git had almost telepathic powers about Greg, but neither of them brought the matter to life again. The ginger gave Greg some directions and soon they were in the Holmes’s private beach.

“I have already warned the staff about my arrival and they are not going to disturb us. We have all the weekend under this awful star.” He lifted his eyes, looking completely disgusted.

Greg laughed.

“I know you dislike the sun, Myc, but, oh, you should be on my shoes someday. Your freckles are worth to remember.”

Mycroft blushed deeply.

“Don’t say such a thing all of sudden, my dear.”

As it was only morning, they went to know the village outside.

“Look, Myc, there is a tattoo shop here!”

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“You can’t be serious, Greg. What about your career?”

Lestrade thought about it for a minute.

“I think you are right. But how I wanted to make a tattoo! It would be two guns and one rose, just like you: sweet, but twice as powerful.”

Mycroft smiled.

“How unique. Only you could think something so absurd about me.”

They came back to the beach – holding hands as soon as nobody was in sight – and went where the car was parked to eat some snacks they had brought. However, as soon as they reached it, one small cloud in the sky turned into something, and fat drops of water were falling down from the sky.

“Oh, this is marvelous! Rain!”

Mycroft chuckled.

“There is a small cave near, my dear. We can stay there until the rain stops. And don’t worry, it was my private space when I was a kid, it is cleaned on a regular basis.”

“I was not worried.” But the squeeze in Mycroft’s hand told him just the contrary.

Greg took a sleeping bag and Mycroft took the food off the trunk.  They went to the cave as soon as possible.

They were really wet, but fortunely everything else was dry as one could expect. Greg put the sleeping bag down and looked at Mycroft with a smile.

“Everything’s ready! You’re such a smart arse, Myc. How could you…” Then he noticed the intense gaze of Mycroft. “Wait, is there something wrong?”

The other approached and caressed Greg’s cheekbones with both hands.

“Nothing at all…” And, with one fast movement, he kissed Greg deeply.

“Oh, Myc…” He was drowning, but in Mycroft’s wet mouth, wet clothes…

“I think we should remove this, don’t you think, my dear?” He tugged at Greg’s shirt. “Or we are going to catch a _cold_.”

Greg hurried to comply, that’s for sure, but he was certain the cold was the last thing inside his and Mycroft’s minds.

Soon, they were naked, the ginger on top.

“Wait, _wait_!” Greg murmured between kisses.

“Is there something wrong, Gregory?” Mycroft asked with a worried face. “Have I hurt you?”

Lestrade chuckled. “No, no, everything is fine. “ He winked and Mycroft blushed. “I want to ask you something: Fuck me.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened.

“A-Are you sure? We have… never done this before, I could hurt you.”

Greg’s smile widened.

“You couldn’t, Myc, and I know you won’t. Can you do it? For me?” Mycroft nodded with a deep blush. “There are lube and condoms inside that package in the corner.”

Sometime later, Greg was panting heavily with Mycroft’s ministrations.

“Please, Myc, I need you now!” He whispered with anxiety. Oh, Greg was so close the edge! He looked at Mycroft, who had shaking hands and was looking at him with a strange expression.

Greg was going to ask him about it when Mycroft went down and kissed him slowly, with a passion Lestrade never thought he was capable of. The boy moaned in the kiss, feeling his heart ache with the feelings he knew so well, the feelings Mycroft could never know about.

With carefulness, Mycroft thrust inside Greg, making both groan deeply with the unbelievable pleasure. They didn’t last long: soon they were coming with screams and shivers, kissing each other in search of comfort.

“Oh, Myc, Myc… I can’t hide this any longer: I love you! I really and deeply love you!”

Mycroft looked utterly confused.

“I…” But Greg was already fast asleep. He curled around his lover and whispered. “… I know.”

* * *

 

**Two days later**

“We are the champions of the league!” Greg went to his bedroom after the final match of football, feeling that could be the most awesome day of his life.

After opening the door, he saw a ginger hair and the most beautiful eyes on Earth. Oh, that made him happier. They had come back to university in the day before and Greg could still feel the burning of his and Mycroft’s act all over his body.

_What could go wrong?_

“Hey, Myc. It is SO good to see you! We’ve won the championship and…”

“Gregory.”

Lestrade looked at Mycroft’s serious expression.

“Is there something wrong, Myc? You’re behaving so strangely today.”

Mycroft took Greg’s hand and put something inside it.

“What is it…?” But when Greg saw what was on his hand, his heart ached: It was the spare key he had given Mycroft three years ago.

“Wait, are you…?”

“I can’t be in this relationship any longer, I am deeply sorry.” Mycroft gave a small nod and headed to the door.

“And this is everything you have to say to me! Don’t I deserve to know why?”

Mycroft stopped and took a deep breath.

“It is not related to you…”

“Oh, no, don’t come with this bullshit. It has everything to do with me, right? You are…” He could feel the tears burning his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. “… Ashamed of me.”

When Mycroft didn’t answer, Greg turned him around the shoulder and shoved Mycroft against the door, one fist in the air.

“I still owe you a punch, you know? I could break your posh nose right now.”

Inside his head, Greg noticed Mycroft was expecting him to do exactly that. He sighed and let go of Mycroft’s shirt.

“Just go and be happy with your lies, Mycroft Holmes.”

He turned around. After some time, he heard the door close. He bent to his knees and cried.

He couldn’t punch Mycroft. If he had done such a thing, Greg knew, his only connection with the boy would be over. What surprised Greg the most, however, was the fact he was not feeling hate or any similar towards the other boy.

“Why, Mycroft? I only want to know why…”


End file.
